


Dance for Your Papi

by Crexendo



Series: Bleach Songfics [3]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, I Don't Even Know, In which Ichigo acts extremely gay, It's funny- Or at least I think it's funny., M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Singing, Songfic, what even is this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-24 08:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crexendo/pseuds/Crexendo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aizen knew Ichigo was devoted, but this was just ridiculous. But at the same time . . . it was so intoxicating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance for Your Papi

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by one of my favoritest people in the whole world, she wrote a songfic with this song in it first, and for a while, I didn't listen to the actual song. But then recently, I did go listen to it, and though it's not really the type of song I really listen to, I became obsessed, and wrote a songfic of my own. It's ridiculous really, but pretty enjoyable nonetheless, if I do say so myself. I hope you all like it! The song is Papi by Jennifer Lopez.

Aizen handed his coat to the uniformed employee waiting by the door, who took it away and gave the president of the massive recording company a small card with a number on it in return. The club was pumping, full of bodies swaying to the lights and beat of the bass. The air was almost stifling with the scent of perfumed sweat and artificial fog. It was not a place he usually chose to frequent, but in this was a special case.

“Sousuke! You made it!” a familiar voice called from nearby. Aizen let his gaze wander in the direction of the voice. A tall man with a long pale pink coat draped over his black suit-clad shoulders sat at a secluded table next to the bar, his long dark brown hair pulled into a ponytail that fell over his right shoulder. Aizen approached, a polite smile on his face. “Kyouraku-san, a pleasure to see you again.” He greeted the owner of the club, “I don’t see Ukitake-san tonight. I trust that it’s nothing serious.”

Kyouraku Shunsui grinned, “Weekend night aren’t good for Jyuu-chan. Too much smoke, fog, and people in the air. It’s bad for his lungs. He’s at home with Hiro and Haru.” He said, naming the pair of pale haired boys he and his lover, kind, wise and gentle-handed Ukitake Jyuushiro, had adopted a few years previous. Aizen inclined his head slightly, sliding into the booth across from the tall, broad-shouldered man. “I see. Well, do send him my best wishes.” The brown eyed man said over the music. “How is he doing?” he asked after a moment’s pause, knowing Kyouraku would know that he didn’t mean Ukitake.

Shunsui’s eyes lit up and he chuckled a bit, taking a sip of the sake from the cup in front of him, “He’s doing great. The place has never been so popular. Everyone loves the kid.” Aizen’s smile widened slightly, “Of course. I knew this would be the perfect place for him to show his talent. That’s why I recommended him to you when you asked for a good singer to liven things up here.”

Kyouraku raised his glass to Aizen, “And Sousuke, you are never wrong. Thank you for letting me borrow your little protégé.” 

“You’re welcome.” The brown haired man purred, “Where is my little songbird, by the way? I don’t see him on the floor.” 

“Ichigo-kun is taking his break in the upstairs lounge. He’s on again in about twenty minutes though, if you want to stick around to see his act.” The owner of the club said, indicating the spiral staircase along the west wall behind them.

Aizen rose to his feet. “I think I just might, after I have a word with my protégé, as you say. It was, again, a pleasure to see you, Kyouraku-san.”

Going over to the staircase, he gave his ID to the guard, a smug faced bald man by the name of Madarame Ikkaku, who recognized the name from the permanent VIP list, and let him up the stairs. The upstairs lounge was much more quiet. Soft music played and mood lights gently shifted colors in background, but that was about it. There was a private bar at one end of the room, where sat in one of the tall barstools, a slender, gorgeous orange haired male, no older than twenty one. Aizen smiled once more, and made his way over to take a chair next to the orangette, who had his head lying face down on his folded arms.

The younger male looked up as he sensed the movement next to him, and his brown eyes immediately lit up, a grin splitting his lips, “Sou!” he cried happily, moving to throw his arms around the taller brunette. Aizen reciprocated the embrace, pulling the orangette into his arms, “Ichigo,” he crooned, nuzzling his lover’s cheek. “I didn’t know you were coming here tonight, I thought you had work.” Ichigo said questioningly, curious as to why his lover had showed up at his own workplace tonight. 

“Ulquiorra’s flight was cancelled, so he won’t be back until late tomorrow, so I had a free evening. I decided to come see you, and possibly take you to dinner when your shift ends, you know, before we go home.” The businessman replied smoothly. Ichigo hugged his lover once again, tighter than before, “Thank you so much, Sou! You’re going to come watch me sing, right?”

“Of course I am.” Aizen answered, craning his neck to plant kisses all over Ichigo’s throat, “And I know you’re going to be perfect.” Ichigo let out a happy cooing sound, leaning into the kisses. “Mmmmm. I love you, Sou.” He whispered. Aizen smiled against the skin of Ichigo’s neck, “I love you, too, my beautiful one.”

Ichigo pulled back after letting Aizen feel him up for a few more minutes, his eyes hazy and full of lust. He languidly kissed his dark haired lover full on the mouth, devouring each other in a fiery performance of their own. He broke the kiss and let a smirk cross his expression. “I’ve got to go get ready for my act now. I’ll see you downstairs, okay?” his voice was soft and husky, slightly breathless. Aizen merely stared into his honey brown eyes and nodded. Ichigo slipped away from him and with hips purposely swaying, he left the lounge. 

There was an appreciative whistle from behind him. “That’s some carrot-top. I’d snatch him up in an instant if he weren’t already taken.”

Aizen turned, “Excuse me?” he said, faintly annoyed that someone was eyeing his strawberry, but he paused when he saw who it was that was speaking. It was the bartender, who had stood silently and unobtrusively in the background until now. He looked a lot like an older version of Ichigo, only with black hair and paler eyes. Ah, yes, he remembered. It was Ichigo’s cousin, Shiba Kaien. “I believe that a relationship with Ichigo would come far too close to incestuous for anyone to approve, Shiba-kun.” 

Kaien grinned. “Yeah, which is why I think you’re a lucky bastard, Aizen-san. I know a lot of people who would kill for a chance to get in bed with my little cousin.” “You among them, Shiba-kun?” Aizen taunted, now more amused than he was threatened. Kaien smiled widely once again, “Maybe~” he chuckled, proceeding to dry off a newly washed wine glass. He held it up to his face for inspection, “You’d better hurry, seating for Ichi-chan’s show fills up fast, and he’ll be lookin’ for you.” 

“Thank you for the advice, Shiba-kun. I’ll be on my way then.” The brunette said, sliding off the barstool to head back downstairs. Ten minutes later, Aizen found himself sitting at the table Ichigo had so kindly reserved for him, close to the stage, but above the dance floor, waiting for Ichigo to take his place. 

The orangette look magnificent on stage, illuminated by a dozen colored lights, clad in tight black skinny jeans, a close-fitting crimson red tank-top that was ripped strategically to show off his toned chest and lean back. The outfit was completed by some long fingerless black gloves and a pair of tall boots that had a couple of inches of heel on them. His sunburst orange hair, which he’d been growing out for the past year or so, framed his face and his intense, expressive brown eyes, shining brightly in the synthetic luminescence. A headset microphone rested perfectly in place on his ear. He was stunning.

“Hey, everyone!” Ichigo said into his headpiece, “I’m back, did you miss me?” The crowd immediately erupted into thunderous cheers. “Awww. Thanks everyone, I missed you, too. Should we get started?” the assembled mass of people let out wordless shrieks and screams once again, showing Ichigo just how much they wanted his music. “Okay! This is my last song for the night, and I’m singing it for you ladies, and gentleman, who have something you wanna say to your man!”

The lights went down, and Ichigo’s eyes slid closed as he took up a pose with his hands out to his sides a couple inches, waiting for the music to start. A couple of seconds later, a simple techno beat sounded over the speakers. Another couple of seconds later, Ichigo’s pale, gloss covered lips began to move as he started singing.

_"Let all the heat pour down_  
 _I'm good as long as he's around_  
 _He lets me wear the crown_  
 _I do my best to make him proud,_

_Now all my super ladies_  
 _I got my baby,_  
 _If you got your baby, baby,"_

The orangette’s hips swayed sensually, before beginning to dance in total sync with the beat of the song. Twists, turns, complex movements that could only be performed by someone extremely limber and flexible. Aizen was aware that Ichigo had been training himself in many forms of dance, and it was now very apparent just how hard he’d been working for this job.

Aizen had to smile at the words that left Ichigo’s lips. Partly because he had never expected the orangette to sing something so blatantly ridiculous, but partly because he knew the song was directed towards him.

_"Move your body,_  
 _Move your body._  
 _Dance for your papi,_  
 _Rock your body,_  
 _Rock your body._  
 _Dance for your papi,_

_Put your hands up in the air_  
 _Dance for your man if you care_  
 _Put your hands up in the air, air, air_  
 _Ohohohoh,"_

_‘Dance for your man if you care . . . ? Oh, Ichigo, you naughty thing.’_ Aizen laughed in his head, watching the young man’s expression shift and flow along with his saucy body. His movements were lit with passion, love, and unbridled sexual energy. 

The crowd was moving, swaying along with the tempo, people mimicking Ichigo’s moves as best they could, seconds behind him as they watched him move.

_"Move your body,_  
 _Move your body._  
 _Dance for your papi_  
 _Rock your body_  
 _Rock your body_  
 _Dance for your papi,_

_My rock is shinin' bright_  
 _Even if he ain't by my side_  
 _He makes sure that I glow_  
 _I make sure everybody knows,"_

His lover really was an amazing thing. He was like a living, breathing work of art. Something immortal and undeniably exquisite, almost otherworldly in his perfection and radiance. His voice resonated through the room, perfectly on pitch, matching the music flawlessly. It was beyond words.

Aizen was reminded of how he’d first felt the first time he’d heard Ichigo sing, two years ago, when he’d showed up for an audition for a chance to produce a single from Aizen’s recording company. He’d been completely hypnotized by the sound of the youth’s powerful voice. He had been smitten from the very beginning. After that it was a simple matter of wooing the all too willing orangette.

_"Now all my super ladies_  
 _I got my baby,_  
 _If you got your baby, baby,_

_Move your body,_  
 _Move your body._  
 _Dance for your papi_  
 _Rock your body_  
 _Rock your body_  
 _Dance for your papi,_

_Put your hands up in the air_  
 _Dance for your man if you care_  
 _Put your hands up in the air, air, air_  
 _Ohohohoh,_

_Move your body,_  
 _Move your body._  
 _Dance for your papi_  
 _Rock your body_  
 _Rock your body_  
 _Dance for your papi_  
 _Put your hands up in the air_  
 _Dance for your man if you care_  
 _Put your hands up in the air, air, air_  
 _Ohohohoh,"_

The music changed slightly as the song hit its bridge. 

Throughout the song, Aizen had noticed Ichigo stealing glances at him, but as he began the bridge, he was outright staring, his gaze nearly burning his skin with its intensity and fiery ardor.

_"Step up, step up,_  
 _Let your hair down_  
 _Pop, drop and lock it_  
 _Go all out if he rocks_  
 _Tear up the crowd,_  
 _Dance for your papi_

_Step up, step up,_  
 _Let your hair down_  
 _Pop, drop and lock it_  
 _Go all out if he rocks_  
 _Tear up the crowd,_  
 _Dance for your papi_

_Step up, step up,_  
 _Let your hair down_  
 _Pop, drop and lock it_  
 _Go all out if he rocks_  
 _Tear up the crowd,_  
 _Dance for your papi,"_

Ichigo’s notes came out sharp and short, puncturing the air with each one, seemingly in sync with the beating of Aizen’s heart. 

He wanted the song to last forever, but at the same time, he wanted it to end quickly so he could take his beautiful strawberry home so he could have his way with him. But he already knew it was almost over, because the song had already reached its climax. 

_"Now all my super ladies_  
 _I got my baby,_  
 _If you got your baby, baby,_

_Move your body,_  
 _Move your body_  
 _Dance for your papi_  
 _Rock your body_  
 _Rock your body_  
 _Dance for your papi_  
 _Put your hands up in the air_  
 _Dance for your man if you care_  
 _Put your hands up in the air, air, air_  
 _Ohohohoh,”_

The song ended with Ichigo tearing off his headset, and tossing it backstage as he jumped off stage and climbed up to where Aizen was sitting at his table. The orangette grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and crashed their lips together while crowd went wild. 

Their prince of the stage was with his papi.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiro and Haru are the two boys that make up the human form of Ukitake's Zanpakuto, Sogyo no Kotowari, just so you know. They're just so cuuuuuute. <3


End file.
